


RobStar Week 2017

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: 2017, Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Smut, OTP Feels, RobStar Week, Ship themes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: My collection of posts from this years RobStar week! Drabbles for it, as such. Originally written in 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Scars/Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2017.

**Day 1 - Scars/Hospital**

With the sun beating down on the ocean surface, there was a shimmering glow reflecting from the calm waves lapping against the shore.

The water was slow as it crept up on the bank where the tower stood, only to recede back again, mere seconds later.

Starfire smiled softly as she kicked her legs back and forth, having opted for sitting on the edge of a large boulder which was lodged amongst a few others out a little way into the depths of the sea.

She shifted, tugging at the halter straps of her violet bikini top to ensure it was tight enough around her neck. Humming a tune to herself, Starfire leaned back on her palms, basking in the heat and the sunlight trickling over everything in its path.

There was suddenly a loud splash from a short distance away.

The Princess smiled before opening her eyes; just a tad to watch the dark haired boy emerging from the water.

Robin flashed her a grin and waded through the ocean towards her, the droplets cascading from his drenched hair and dribbling onto his skin.

Starfire patiently waited for him to reach her, giggling as he briefly dipped below the surface, making only his eyes visible to her.

It was a glorious day, in her opinion. Initially, she found it a shame that their friends could not join them at the base of their home for some aquatic fun.

However, she had to admit, she was thoroughly enjoying the alone time with her boyfriend. It was a somewhat rarity with him after all.

As team leader, she understood his being so busy all the time. He was the one that made sure reports were filled out and he was the one who made sure everything was wrapped up properly after pursuing a criminal.

It was one of the things she loved so much about him so snatches of his time such as this were greatly appreciated.

She jumped as his cold, wet hand landed on the back of her calf. It wasn't due to the temperature, of course, but because he was a master of stealth even in the water.

"Robin!" She squealed, her smile betraying intent to reprimand,

He smirked, "You rang?"

Starfire shook her head as he moved through the water a little more, coming to stand between her legs. His hands moved on their own accord, resting atop of her thighs with his thumbs rubbing her skin in small circles; affectionate brushes just so he could touch her.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she gifted him with a chaste kiss, coming away to brush his bangs out of his cobalt eyes. Slowly, her hands moved and her fingers gently splayed across his chest.

Emerald eyes admired his physique and she felt her heart race. She could never deny that he was extremely handsome and sometimes, the subtlety of those thoughts escaped her.

"You alright there, Star?" He asked, the confidence clear in his tone,

With a quiet purr, her eyes swivelled to his face, "Mhm… you are wonderfully satisfying to gaze at, Robin."

A faint blush touched his cheeks but he grinned at her, "Thanks. For the record, so are you. Obviously."

Starfire smiled before her expression turned curious, her fingers gliding over a scar on his collarbone. It was faint; clearly one that had marked him many years ago.

"You've stared at them before…" He murmured, watching her interest in his former wounds.

"Hm?"

"My scars. You always get so daydreamy."

Starfire flushed and pushed some of her auburn hair behind her ear, "Apologies. They are somewhat celebrated on my world."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "The more scars you have upon your body represents how formidable you are. Galfore is greatly respected for the scar across his eye that in turn, caused his loss of sight. It is a large scar and one that is constantly on show. It is deemed very intimidating."

"So if you only have a couple?"

"You are deemed a warrior but not one to strike fear in the hearts of many."

Robin nodded, "Huh… so… where am I on the formidable warrior scale then?"

Starfire sucked in a pensive breath, her eyes wandering over his torso, "You have many scars… numerous ones on your chest and also some on your back-"

He raised an eyebrow at her,

She shrugged and smiled, "I have felt them when we do the snuggling at night."

He chuckled, "Fair enough."

"You also have gained your scars from battles which increases a warrior's status. You would rank highly on Tamaran. There would be many wishing to challenge you to a duel."

"Really?" He replied, his intrigue very obvious,

Her smile turned cheeky, "You are dating the Princess… these scars of battle would need to be tested to ensure you are capable of being my lover."

Robin smirked, "I bet I could take em'"

She rolled her eyes, "Of that, I have no doubt."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Starfire tapped his shoulder, signalling to stop which he did immediately,

"What's up?" Robin asked,

"May you tell me the stories of some of them?"

"Sure."

Starfire chewed her bottom lip, looking adorable as she did so. Her fingers danced across his skin, tapping the one at his collarbone. It was pale and almost invisible but it was there; a long thin scar.

"This one?" She asked,

"Knife wound from Two-Face when I was 14"

She frowned at the idea of someone stabbing her boyfriend but nodded nonetheless. Moving along the planes of his chest, she found a small burn along the side of his ribs; clear due to the weathered scar.

"And this?"

Robin glanced down and grimaced, "Burn from Mr Freeze when I was 12. I still remember how that one felt… unfortunately."

Starfire leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the mark, causing him to grin.

She was so innocent sometimes and he loved it; that side of her that was just so very gentle when in fact she was a fearless warrior Princess.

Sliding her hand downward, she stopped at his abdomen, hard and chiselled from relentless training. There was a small circular scar and she was fairly certain she knew what weapon had caused it.

"…This one?" She winced,

His smile was sympathetic, "Gunshot from Joker when I was 10."

Starfire's eyes widened, "You were so young… how did you survive?"

Rubbing his neck, Robin smiled softly, "I had Alfred on hand and letting me die is unheard of in that man's world. There was a hell of a lot of blood but… I pulled through. It was pretty close though."

She shook her head and laughed, "You are not even the close to being a normal human. You are aware of this?"

Robin chuckled, "Very."

Starfire glanced at a rough looking scar about the length of her finger on his elbow. Raising an eyebrow, she touched it,

"This?"

Robin gulped and somewhat pulled away from her, "Um…"

She sensed the discomfort, "If you would prefer not to say, that is-"

He smiled absently, "It's okay… it's a… personal scar. It was when I was 5 and I fell from the practice trapeze at the circus. My very first fall, I broke my arm and got a scar from it too. I'd call that an achievement."

There was that sad, wistful tone of his; the one Robin always got when talking of his childhood at the circus. Starfire swallowed and averted her eyes, retracting her hands.

"I… I apologise, I did not-"

He grabbed her hands, "Don't… it's nice to talk about it."

She nodded slowly whilst he moved her hands onto his hips. Starfire watched as he raised an eyebrow at her,

"You know which one is my favourite scar?"

The Princess blinked, "You have the favourite scar?"

"Of course,"

Laughing, she asked, "Which one?"

Robin lifted a hand and pointed to the crook of his neck where a small, white scar was. It appeared to be a burn but not to the same degree dealt by the Mr Freeze.

She tilted her head in question, "Where did you receive that one?"

He was coy, rubbing his palms over her thighs, "From this girl…"

Starfire went stiff before she could stop herself and she tried to hide any form of jealousy regarding this girl Robin spoke of.

"Oh?"

Robin smirked, "Mhm. When I first met her, she was kinda out of control and so one stray little starbolt hit me and-"

She gasped, her hands fluttering to her face, "I… I scarred you?"

He nodded, not understanding her horror.

Tears welled in her eyes, "Why did you not tell me? Oh, this is awful! I am so sorry, Robin. I have never intended to harm you and especially never intended to maim you; even back when we first met and I did not know if you were friend or foe-"

"Star, stop." He told her, lifting a hand to calm her,

"But… I hurt you."

"We didn't know each other. I'm glad you did; at least you were protecting yourself."

"But-"

"It's in the past, Star. But, it is special to me."

She was meek, "It is?"

He kissed her nose, "Of course it is. It's a constant reminder of the day we met and that is a scar worth sporting."

Starfire blushed, "I am still most sorry for scarring you…"

"Meh, I'm tough. I took it like a pro."

Giggling, she kissed the scar in question, "By the looks of your scars, I believe you could win the medal."

Robin laughed before he lifted his eyes to hers, "Do you have any scars?"

"I do." She beamed,

He narrowed his eyes but couldn't spot them, "Hm… I can't… where abouts?"

Starfire hummed a purr and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his ear, "I believe you will have to get much closer in order to see mine, my love."

Robin smirked, "Gladly."


	2. Day 2 - Tyrantverse

**Day 2 - Tyrantverse**

With a grunt, he stalked through the hallways of the tower. Irritation was coursing through him at Raven's dismissal of him tonight.

He understood she was this team's leader and he trusted her but sometimes, he couldn't understand her at all. She could be so cold and flippant; especially concerning them. He couldn't piece together what he was to her.

Red Robin swore he could get whiplash from how much Raven's mood and thoughts changed. It used to be something he found fascinating about her but these days, it merely grated on him.

For all the times he called her, "Love"; a nickname that had always meant a little more on his end, there was always a scathing remark in response from her mouth.

He gritted his teeth together as he stomped up to his door, punching in his code and darting inside. Red Robin ripped off his mask and flung it god knows where.

Reaching for his shirt, he tugged the deep red material from his belt but paused, realising the door to his room hadn't hissed shut yet.

"Hm… looks like someone's riled tonight." A voice purred from the door,

Red Robin released his shirt and straightened up, "What do you want, Blackfire?"

Glancing back at her, he couldn't deny she oozed appeal. She stood there, arm up and resting against the door frame with a cocked hip, wearing a uniform that left little to the imagination. The curve of her top was high, just below her breasts; practically tantalizing any man within her range.

Blackfire shrugged and pushed away from the door, her hips swishing back and forth as she strolled into his bedroom.

"Mm, nothing. I heard your little tiff with your love." She commented, deliberately mocking the nickname for Raven.

"It was nothing."

She snorted, "Yeah, right. I also happened to see you storming up here; all in a huff. Being a good little girl, I came to check you were alright."

He blinked and stared at her as she took a seat on the edge of his bed, pressing her palms flat behind her, looking up at him with an almost lustful flicker to her dark eyes.

Red Robin huffed, "Look, I just want to have a shower and maybe expel some energy, so you might as well get out." He paused, the sarcasm evident, "But thanks for the 'concern'"

Moving away, Blackfire snaked out a hand and grasped his shirt, halting him. His brows furrowed and he looked down at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" He growled, not in the mood for this,

Blackfire slowly stood up, her face stopping mere inches away from his, "I know a way you could expel some energy, Robin… and it works to get back at your little girlfriend as well."

He immediately knew what she was referring to; really it didn't take a genius. And, despite wanting to portray disgust, he felt a twitch in his southern region. Warmth pooled in his abdomen and the thought of being so naughty resonated within him.

Red Robin's lip curled, "Blackfire. Red Raven is-"

"Not here right now…" She whispered; her breath hot against his ear. He was itching to grab at her and just go for it; it wouldn't take much more coaxing.

And apparently, Blackfire sensed this.

"C'mon, Robin…" She murmured, her hand drifting from his chest to his abdomen, "How about it? We could have some fun… you become calmer and she never has to know a thing. Everyone's a winner."

Red Robin stared at her for a long moment before a sly smirk split his lips,

"You're a bad girl, you know that?"

Blackfire brushed her lips against his, "Oh, I know."

With a lust filled growl, Red Robin aggressively cupped her face and pulled her down into a messy kiss. It was hot and needy and felt so good. He coaxed her mouth to open, spearing his tongue inside once she complied. Their tongues danced for dominance whilst hands began to roam.

Blackfire groaned as her fingers crawled up into his dishevelled, black Mohawk. Meanwhile, Red Robin's hands slid all across the planes of her body. His fingers rubbed the exposed sections of her skin before clamping against her ass and giving her a firm squeeze.

She giggled before panting against his lips, "Take me, already. You idiot."

He seemed to consider his decision again so Blackfire nipped his earlobe and neck, "Don't. Please don't think. I want this and so do you."

Red Robin nodded his head numbly, dropping her onto his bed. She bounced and grinned as she gaze at him. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing and Blackfire smirked when she noticed his lack of modesty.

There wasn't a stitch of clothing on him and she loved it.

"Mm… I suppose it's my turn?" She asked, casually,

"That's right, Princess. Hurry up and get those clothes off."

She purred at him and did as he asked, throwing her bra at him before taunting him with her matching thong. Blackfire slid it down her legs at a snail's pace; really making him wait for the treasure that was her body.

Red Robin gazed down at her core as she lay back and spread her legs as wide as she could get them, ready for this. He began leaving kisses over her shoulders, breasts, stomach and her wet centre. She squealed when he did that, gripping the sheets so hard, they almost ripped.

Just before he was about to be one with Blackfire, he raised his head, breathing hard, "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "I need it. You need it and it'll feel glorious…"

He chuckled, "Great response."

With that, he thrust forwards, Blackfire gasping and her eyelids fluttering at the intense throbbing now inside her. Oh yeah, sometimes it felt good to be bad.


	3. Day 3 - Fireworks

**Day 3 - Fireworks**

Laughter and music drifted through air along with the warmth of the summer time breeze. The scent of burgers and hot dogs lingered in every single person's senses. The atmosphere was light and joyful; just as it should be.

It was typical for the 4th of July.

Independence Day; the day celebrating America's freedom, to act as one country, apart from any other. Commemorating the adoption of the 'Declaration of Independence', this day was one that the whole country awaited with delightful anticipation.

Happiness surrounded her and yet, she couldn't bring herself to match them.

Starfire sat on the blanket spread over the grass in Jump City park with Raven and Beast Boy sat opposite her. Cyborg was whistling a light tune whilst he roasted meat on the barbeque. She had quietly giggled over his 'Kiss the Cook' apron but besides that, she hadn't said much or made any sound at all.

In keeping with the celebrations, they were amongst many civilians in the park, glancing up at the night sky and waiting for the firework display to start.  
She wanted to enjoy it; she truly did but her heart just wasn't in it.

Considering her heart was all the way over in Gotham.

Batman had needed Robin to work a case with him, their leader explaining it had something to do with having a history with the villain behind said case. And at first, it didn't bother her too much. She had thrown herself into other activities; gone shopping with Raven, helped Cyborg with maintenance of the T-Car and attempted to play video games with Beast Boy.

It'd been months since then; one case turned into another and another one followed immediately after. Starfire didn't doubt that the Batman truly felt better with Robin's aid. She just wished her boyfriend would return home.

She missed him so very much. They called one another and video chatted all the time but it wasn't the same as sitting face to face; having his arms around her and his lips on hers.

And now, on a night they had spent together since the birth of the Titans, Robin wasn't even close.

Starfire's eyes scanned the park. There were small children with sparklers, groups of friends enjoying a night out and couples wrapped up in one another.

Usually, she would be floating around, barely able to contain her own joy.  
Her emerald eyes fell upon Raven and Beast Boy who were being playful as well. Beast Boy was doing his very best to get a smile out of his dark girlfriend.

From kissy to silly faces, he was striving to amuse her. Raven was doing her best to resist grinning; Starfire could tell but slowly, Beast Boy was winning. By the looks of her expression, Raven was biting her cheek to stop herself from giving into an uncharacteristic trait which was a shame. Raven had such a pretty smile, in Starfire's opinion.

When the corners of her mouth finally did turn upwards, Beast Boy crowed proudly, punching the air and getting a teasing eye roll from Cyborg.

Starfire smiled sadly but sighed, feeling the ache in her chest simply getting heavier.

She instantly cringed, realising that her empathic best friend would have felt it clear as day. Raven lifted her head, her dark brows furrowing and she appeared mortified. She opened her mouth to speak to Starfire but the Princess merely smiled and shook her head.

The Tamaranian hugged her arms and her knee jiggled in expectation of the fireworks to begin. She felt a shudder of melancholy rock through her. Fireworks had always been special between them. Even after finally getting the romantic relationship she had always wanted with Robin, she found herself fondly reminiscing over the early times of their friendship.

Starfire continually considered the night Blackfire had first shown up in her life after being separated but it was the Ferris wheel with Robin and the cotton candy, watching colours burst across the inky sky that Starfire could remember so vividly.

Suddenly, she felt a vibration against her hip. Starfire couldn't help but jump slightly, completely caught off guard. She glanced down and unclipped her communicator from her belt.

As soon as she saw Robin's name flashing, a smile lit her face; if a call was all she could have right now, she would take it.

She flipped the device open with a flourish, "Robin!" She beamed,

He gave her one of her boyish grins, "Hey, Star."

Beast Boy appeared at her shoulder with Raven on her other and Cyborg hurrying around to see their friend as well.

"Hey Rob!" Cyborg called,

Robin chuckled, "Hey guys. Love the apron, Cy."

Cyborg winked, "It's workin' for me."

"I'm sure it is."

"Dude, how come you aren't here!? You're missing 4th July!" Beast Boy squeaked,

Starfire lowered her eyes from the small screen and felt her heart tumbling through her chest once again. Robin watched her expression and felt the exact same.

"I know… I shouldn't be here much longer though. I'll be home really soon."

Although she didn't look up, Starfire could sense in his tone that that last part was for her benefit.

"So, this is just a courtesy call?" Raven droned,

Robin smiled, "Something like that. Just wanted to check in and say have a good night guys and… sorry I'm not there."

Starfire glanced off to the side a little, the call working against her and making her feel worse than she did before.

"You're here in spirit, dude! That's the main thing!" Beast Boy chirped,

"Guess I'll just have to snuggle up with Star in your place then, Robin." Cyborg joked, pulling a small yet brief smile from the girl in question,

Robin smirked, "Do it and when I get back, you'll wake up without your arms."

Cyborg bellowed out a laugh and resumed his cooking, noting a hot dog going a little too dark.

Raven noted the apprehensive look on Robin's face and so, tugged Beast Boy away,

"See you when you get back, Robin." Raven stated,

He nodded, "See you guys then."

There was silence on both ends of the call for a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Star, please look at me, baby…" Robin murmured with a heartfelt sigh,

Starfire did as he asked and lifted her chin to look at the communicator. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, causing Robin to frown that much more,

"I'm sorry I'm not there. If I'd have known I'd be in Gotham this long, I would have figured something out."

She sighed, "I know…"

"I love you, Star."

Starfire smiled a tiny smile, "I know that as well… and I love you."

"Try and enjoy the rest of the night, alright?"

She solemnly nodded, "I hope your evening is also joyous."

Robin shrugged, "Bye, Star."

Starfire held up her palm to say bye and the feed was cut. His image disappeared and so did the smile on her face. After seeing his handsome face, all she felt like doing was going back to the tower, clambering beneath her blankets and cuddling Silkie to her chest.

"Hey ya'll! Get ready! Fireworks are about to start!" Cyborg informed them,

Shuffling until she was comfy, Starfire decided to at least stay for the fireworks but after would return home, her mood not budging in the slightest.

Raven briefly touched her arm which Starfire was grateful for before she sat with her boyfriend just a touch in front of where Starfire was sat. Cyborg remained by the grill, declaring the food needed his attention too.

The Princess sat there, cross-legged with her eyes on the dark sky.

Red and gold illuminated the sky as the first firework exploded in the luxurious colours. Next, a purple and green that obliterated, leaving a litter of spiral patterns in its wake.

Two arms snaked around Starfire's middle and the scent accompanying the arms was way too familiar for her to not notice.

Starfire's head turned to him so quickly, she could have damaged her neck.

Robin was staring back her, this cheeky little smirk on his lips,

"Hey Beautiful," He whispered,

His Princess blinked before she suddenly threw herself at him with a squeal of,

"Robin!"

Robin chuckled as he landed on his back with Starfire just atop of him, pressing kisses all over his face. His hands rested against her waist, just letting her go to town with the affection. He'd missed her a hell of a lot as well.

"Robin!? But- you're… I'm confused!" Beast Boy whined,

Raven rolled her eyes, "You just have to be dramatic, don't you?"

Robin turned his head for a second to smile, "Of course."

Cyborg was chuckling over by the barbeque, "Hey, Rob. Hot dog or burger?"

He tilted his head, "Hot dog, please."

Starfire forced his chin forwards so she could kiss him on the lips. She poured everything into that one, trying to show him just how much his absence had affected her.

The boy wonder pulled away, panting, "You're gonna miss the fireworks."

"I do not care." She breathed,

Robin shook his head and pulled her up with him, "C'mon… you love them. Besides, I'm here now… you can enjoy yourself."

Starfire remained in his lap, nuzzling his neck and only partially paying attention to the explosions of colour up above,

"Why did you not tell me you were here?" She whispered,

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I have missed you."

Robin kissed her forehead, "I've missed you too. Like you wouldn't believe."

"No more trips to Gotham soon please."

He smiled softly, "Deal; that or Batman will have a feisty Princess punching down his door."

She giggled and he breathed out in content,

"I've missed that sound more than anything else."

Starfire merely smiled against his shoulder, surprised at how quickly her mood had skyrocketed.


	4. Day 4 - Rain/Thunderstorm

**Day 4 - Rain/Thunderstorm**

Flipping yet another page of the newspaper, Robin tried to concentrate on the words before him but found his attention kept being diverted.

There was another in the common room; someone who was much more invigorating than a crumpled old newspaper.

He skimmed another article about murder rates ascending in some town off the coast of Gotham called ' _Bludhaven_ '. He decided to put a pin in that article and read it a little more when he wasn't so distracted.

Robin looked up and set the paper aside, staring at the redheaded girl who had her palms and face pressed up against the windows. He found himself smiling without realising it as Starfire was on her knees, staring out the window like a young child.

Lightning lit up the charcoal sky, earning yet another amazed gasp from his girlfriend.

She'd always been fascinated with storms and the rain that went with it. He glanced at the windows, shrouded with raindrops and by the looks of it; the rain didn't seem to be stopping any time soon either.

They didn't have storms like this on Tamaran. Rain was a thing back on her world but the storms; the deafening thunder and electrifying lightning were unfamiliar territory for his Princess.

As the clap of thunder shook the tower, Starfire floated up onto her feet and headed for the door. Robin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at her,

"Where are you going, Star?" He asked, curiously,

"Oh! Robin, I wish to go outside!" She squeaked,

Robin blinked behind the material of his mask. Wherever did he find this girl?

"What?"

"Outside! I wish to venture outside."

"It's raining, Star… and there's a storm raging too."

She merely beamed at him, "Exactly! There is no better time to go outside!"

He gave her a wary expression, "You'll get sick."

Starfire giggled that melodic giggle of hers, "Silly Robin, I am immune to human sickness like the common cold."

"Star, I really think-"

The feisty Tamaranian rested her fists on her hips, "Robin, I wish to go outside. Are you going to come with me or not?"

The couple stayed locked in an intense gaze with one another before Robin gave in and sighed,

"Let me get my jacket."

Starfire grinned and clapped her hands, "Glorious."

When the two of them reached the large metallic doors leading out of the Tower, Robin hung back, deciding to stay just in the doorway, rather than going all the way out in this miserable weather.

He, unlike his alien girlfriend, was highly susceptible to colds and sickness on account of the weather.

As Robin stood there, he glared out at the morbid weather. He could feel the spray of the icy rain and it made him grit his teeth a little more. He wasn't a fan of the cold or of rain but he had always assumed that was because he had had more than enough of that during his time in Gotham. That city knew no other weather habits than frosty chills and relentless rain.

It was something he'd learned to really love about living on the West coast with the Titans. The weather was so vastly different to Gotham; Jump was always warm and pleasant.

He squinted at the rain. Well, almost always.

Starfire, giggling as she moved, floated out into the downpour, twirling around like she'd hit the jackpot with the climate. She stomped her feet a puddle and lifted her face to the sky, letting the water cascade over her face.

All too soon was her hair and clothes clinging to her skin and yet, she didn't stop dancing around like a young child. Robin watched her, a small smile on his face.

This was one of the things he loved so dearly about her; how free she was.

Nothing was held back with Starfire; what you saw was what you got. She was a highly emotional creature and allowed herself to experience each emotion full pelt. It was one of their many contrasts; Robin was closed off about feelings and was harder to read than his girlfriend but at the same time, they worked. Starfire's ability to express everything she felt usually aided him in opening up more.

It was a true gift of hers.

Even now, she was traipsing around in the rain without a care in the world and he was completely mesmerized by her. He supposed it was one of the great things about her not being human; she didn't care about the idea of getting sick or how silly she may look to an onlooker.

She wanted to go in the rain because it was fun and that was that.

Starfire suddenly stopped moving, her giggles fading into the thunder that roared on in the clouds. She turned around with a warm, happy smile on her face.  
A flash of lightning lit up her form, giving her this ethereal glow. Slowly, Starfire reached out a hand to him and tilted her head,

"Robin… come dance with me."

He blinked before looking up at the sky, "But, it's raining…"

She rolled her eyes, "That does not make dancing impossible."

"But-"

"Good things can happen in the rain, Robin…" She slyly smiled, "Or did you perhaps forget Tokyo?"

Robin grinned; never could he forget their first official kiss. He'd anticipated and hoped for it for years and when it came to a head in the middle of downtown Tokyo with the rain soaking them; it couldn't have been more perfect.

"No… I didn't forget Tokyo."

Starfire's eyes glistened with mischief, "Then I do believe you should dance with me. It is rude to make a Princess wait."

He chuckled and sucking in a deep breath, wandered out into the rain to join her. His hands found her hips and their foreheads rested against one another's.

Starfire hummed a giggle and cupped Robin's face as they began to sway back and forth,

"See? What was so difficult about that, my love?" Starfire whispered,

Robin sensed the mirth in her tone and smirked before cupping her neck and bringing her forward for a kiss; one that did a good job of rivalling their kiss in Tokyo.


	5. Day 5 - Summer

**Day 5 - Summer**

The warm rays of sunshine were delightful as they tickled her skin; the tropical atmosphere one to revel in. Birds were chirping, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore was music to her ears and the feeling of utter relaxation was some kind of wonderful.

Starfire sighed in content as she sat back on the large boulder situated at the water's edge with a bunch of smaller, clustered rocks. She was happy she'd opted for wearing the lavender bikini she had picked up whilst shopping with Raven the previous week.

The more skin that was exposed meant more energy for Starfire to take in. This kind of weather was rejuvenation at it's finest. She could eat as much sunlight as she needed without even trying.

Tamaran had always been humid and sweltering; more than any climate she'd experienced on Earth but she found her new home's warm weather was much more enjoyable. There was always a breeze to carry both the warmth and a chilly gust of wind to balance out the temperature.

It was the middle of August so the weather was simply glorious, in her opinion. Of course, her friends were not all fans of such high levels of heat but that was because they were simply not used to it like she was.

Beast Boy was the main culprit. When he'd been sitting inside, he could not cease complaining only really taking a break when Raven smacked him across the back of the head with a black claw.

Starfire did not think Raven was very fond of the heat either.

Cyborg and Robin were… tolerable of the summer heat. They didn't moan about it but it was clear they would rather the Fahrenheit be dialled down a bit.

"Hey Rae! Aren't you gonna come in the water?" Beast Boy yelled from where he was treading water,

"No." Came the empath's stony reply from behind her book,

"C'monnn! You must be boiling!"

"Nope, I'm comfortable."

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy smirked,

Starfire's eyes snapped open at the sound of a shrill yelp that quickly turned into a growl. She looked over and saw that Raven was drenched with seawater and her book had gotten the brunt of it. Beast Boy really had to learn when to splash people and when to not.

This was, Starfire firmly believed, a when to not moment.

Raven threw her book down and scowled at her boyfriend as she drifted closer. She gave him a menacing smirk, "My turn."

"Oh shit." Beast Boy squeaked for diving beneath the surface to escape her wrath.

Starfire bit her lip and smiled; Raven was angry there was no doubt about that but the alien was certain once she got some justified revenge on her lover, she would feel  _much_  better.

She turned her head to where her own boyfriend was, playing volleyball with Cyborg over on the soft sand. They were lucky they had such a beach environment at the base of their beloved tower. It made these types of days so much easier to experience.

The Princess let her eyes roam over her lover's body; another reason she was so fond of summer was because she got to see Robin in less clothing which of course, she as entitled to stare at now.

His muscles were so defined and chiselled and his overall stature was one that required appreciation. He was dedicated to his training and it showed from his beyond perfect assets.

Starfire shivered as her eyes dropped and her cheeks flushed. He was, needless to say, very handsome and she felt pride swell within her at the knowledge this boy was all hers.

"Feeling recharged yet?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice. He enjoyed doing that to her; using his stealthy abilities against her. Starfire hadn't even heard him making his way over to her.

"Mmm, very much so. Your sun is much more fulfilling than the red suns of Tamaran." Starfire cooed, breathing in the sunlight.

He hummed a noise of agreement but did not respond otherwise. Starfire peeked open an eye to see him ogling her own attire for their beach day. She knew him well enough that, even with his mask on, she knew where his eyes were focused.

"Something is distracting you, Robin?" She purred,

Robin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe just a little."

"So, you approve of my new swimwear, yes?" She replied, sitting up and twisting a little to show herself off to him,

He moved to stand before her, his bare hands gliding up the outside of her thighs, "Oh,  _yes_. Not for a public beach of course, but definitely for here."

Starfire giggled and touched his cheek. Robin mirrored her actions by cupping her cheek and bringing her down for a kiss. He'd been aiming for a short and sweet kiss but it turned into something else entirely, of its own accord.

They broke away, panting a little. Perhaps it was the heat that had them seemingly so passionately riled.

"I wish for ice cream." Starfire chirped,

Robin raised an eyebrow at her random request but shrugged and stood back, offering her a hand to get down from the boulder,

"Sounds good. I think we have a couple different flavoured tubs in the kitchen." Robin returned, walking hand in hand towards the tower.

As they reached the kitchen, Robin sighed at the overwhelming heat in the room.

"Let's hope this heat hasn't penetrated the freezer and melted the ice cream, " He grumbled, using his free hand to fan his face,

"One day, I shall have to bring you all to Tamaran during the hottest seasons and then you shall see what true heat is."

Robin rolled his eyes playfully and released her hand long enough to grab the strawberry ice cream out of the freezer and start making their cones up. After completeing his ice cream, he reached for the mint choc chip.

"Star, could you hold mine whilst I make yours?" He asked,

Starfire nodded and took the cone from him, noticing the ice cream was already beginning to go soft. In mere seconds, the ice cream was dribbling down the side of the cone and over Starfire's skin.

"Um, Robin… might I suggest you hurry with preparing my ice cream?"

Robin stabbed the spoon at the ice cream, "I can't yet; it's not softened enough yet. Why, what-"

He found himself speechless and somewhat warmer than he had been moments beforehand. Starfire had her eyes closed and was licking the icecream from her hand, her lips glistening with the sticky treat.

There was something about that simple action that caused him to think like the hormonal teenage boy he was. Part of Starfire's sexual appeal was the fact she didn't do things to intentionally set him off; she just  _did_.

Her tongue traced the trail of ice-cream that had dripped down the side of the cone. She swirled her tongue over the scoop of strawberry sweetness, trying to solidify the treat a little more.

But, his girl was rather sneaky and clever once she copped onto his thoughts.

She peered up at him through her eyelashes, her mouth continually moving over the melting ice cream. Feeling cheeky, she caught his eye and maintained the eye contact whilst she dragged her tongue from the bottom of the cone to the very top, lightly slurping at the stuff.

"Mm…  _delicious_." Starfire whispered, a wicked gleam in her eye,

Robin stared at her, his throat refusing to work, "Uhh…"

Starfire smirked at her achievement. She was fairly certain she had broken Robin's brain with her little display.

Feeling confident, Starfire floated off of the counter where she had been sat and swayed her hips as she crossed the distance to him. She had his back against the freezer, her face mere inches from his, holding the ice cream between them.

"Robin… it is making a mess all over my skin… perhaps I should take a shower? I must wash the salt out of my hair, afterall…" She whispered, her voice husky and designed to entice him,

He knocked the ice-cream to the floor, splattering it over both of them and gripped her thighs, hoisting her off of her feet. She giggled as he took her mouth with his, nipping at her lips before sucking and soothing the soft skin of them.

Starfire felt a quiver in her abdomen as she felt him push against her. He was eager for her and all she had done is eat ice cream. It was times such as these when she felt truly empowered by Robin's feelings for her.

He broke away, his breathing harsh, "You're evil, you know that?"

She glanced at their legs which were dotted with strawberry ice cream, "I believe we both must shower now, my love."

Robin couldn't get her out of the room fast enough. The ice cream was  _supposed_  to cool them down but had failed. He briefly wondered if the shower would do it and then decided, probably not.


	6. Day 6 - Anger

**Day 6 - Anger**

The growling reverberating in her chest could be heard from down the hallway. It was deep and fearsome and was almost border lining a snarl. Her hands wafted with energy and smoke, fury rocking through her whole body.

Her arms trembled where she clenched her fists so tightly and her jaw was beginning to ache from grinding her teeth together.

Starfire panted as she pulled her fist back anew and pummelled the reinforced punching bag in front of her.

Here she stood, down in the gym, expelling energy in the only possible way she could think of right now.

It took a very brave person to approach her in her current state.

Or a stupid one.

She could sense him there before he'd spoken or physically done anything. Starfire paused and held the swinging bag in place, simply waiting.

Robin stepped into the room and sighed from behind her. He wanted to touch her but he was fairly certain his girlfriend might actually rip his hand off.

"Star… are you alright?" He asked, his own anger having waned off for a moment,

She barked out a bitter laugh and shook her head, "Do you not think that is a most stupid thing to ask me right now?"

"Look, I didn't come in here to make things worse-"

"Then why come down at all? To mock me further?"

"I wasn't mocking you!"

Starfire shoved the punching bag away and turned to him, hands on hips, "Robin, you completely humiliated me in front of our friends. You are supposed to care for me and yet you do that to me!"

Robin ran a hand through his hair in frustration, his own anger bubbling without him really understanding why.

"I wasn't doing it intentionally!" He paused, "I was being leader and pointing out your flawed techniques that need improvement!"

"Oh? And why was I the only one to reprimanded!? I did not see you talk about powers to any other Titan!" Starfire yelled,

Robin's mask creased, "Because you were the only one being unnecessarily reckless!"

" _Excuse me_?" Starfire breathed, her eyes flashing green and lighting up the features on her face,

"Today, you were completely irresponsible. You flew straight into the line of fire! You put yourself in danger!"

"I have done that many times and it is not putting myself in danger! I am more capable that most of the team and will do whatever I can to rescue civilians from peril. That is our job, Robin!"

Robin threw his hands up in exasperation, "Johnny Rancid pulled a fucking gun today, Starfire and you flew straight at him! One hit and you could be dead right now!"

Starfire snorted, "You insult me with your lack of belief in my abilities. My techniques in battle have not changed, Robin and you have never had the problem with it before!"

He remained quiet, his jaw flexing and his breathing deep to attempt to calm himself but Starfire wanted more; she wanted an answer.

"Why would you treat me like that? Why would you debilitate me in front of the others!?"

"I didn't-"

"You did! Do you not believe me capable of handling myself? Do you not think I am enough to be a Titan anymore?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Then tell me why!? Why is today's battle any different from others we have faced!? Why are  _you_  being so difficult about this!?"

Robin growled before he exploded, "Because  _I love you_ , alright!?" He shouted,

Starfire froze and the glow of her eyes faded completely until her pupils were visible again, "What?" She asked, softer now,

He panted and glowered at the floor, "I just… I…" He sighed, "I love you, Star…"

"I do not understand…"

Robin shook his head, "Lately, when we've been in battle, I look over at you and I can't help but worry. I'm… so scared that something is going to happen and… you'll be taken away from me… and I just don't want to lose any more loved ones. Especially you."

Starfire's whole stance relaxed, "Robin…"

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that, Star… I know you're capable and you're complete gorgeous when you go all warrior mode… I just… can't help but be a little fearful."

The Princess watched him with a thumping heart and compassionate eyes. With that in mind, she slowly wandered closer before stopping just before him. She reached up and brushed her fingertips against his cheek.

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, nipping and molding herself to his shape. Robin's hands cradled her waist and pressed against her to remind himself that she was real and she was safe.

As Starfire broke away, she rested her forehead against his, "I love you as well, Robin."

He quirked a tiny, timid smile and nuzzled her cheek.

"And please know, I worry for you just as much in battle but we are united. We have each other's backs on the battlefield and no one can take that from us."

Robin swallowed and nodded, allowing himself to be comforted and cuddled by Starfire in all the wonderfulness that was her.


	7. Day 7 - Film Noir

**Day 7 - Film Noir**

Soft jazz was the only thing that he could hear when he closed his eyes; taking in the pleasant saxophone, it was all that he enjoyed about this environment.

When his eyes were open, the room was dim, the lighting being for shit in this place. But, he supposed that was the aesthetics of this location. Cigar smoke clogged the room, making it even harder to see and honestly leaving a stale taste in his mouth each time he took a breath.

All the men around him were sleazebags for sure. Some were there for pleasure, whether they got that through paying the odd mistress that walked in or not.

He swirled the glass of brandy clasped between his fingers. He wasn't of the legal drinking age yet but it was amazing what a fake ID and menacing tone could do for him.

Didn't really care for the stuff though. It was syrupy and left a bitter, firey streak in his throat as it trickled down and warmed him belly. It was mainly for looks. He wanted people to ignore him; for his face to blend into the crowd. He wanted to get in and get out again.

He hated everything about this place.

There was a flash of red hair and he quirked a smile.

Well, not  _everything_. There was her.

Robin sat forward a little, the black fedora on his head covering his eyes just enough so he could peak and keep updated on their mission.

He wasn't like Beast Boy; he didn't greatly enjoy when they had to be sneaky and go undercover but there was some new criminal popping up around Jump at the moment and word is, an accomplice had a note leading to his whereabouts.

It was information given discreetly that said accomplice would be  _here_  tonight.

And then came Starfire for the plan to work.

Robin had not felt the slightest bit comfortable as using Starfire as their femme fatale beauty in order to get this guy's attention but when faced with thinking of an alternative, he came up empty.

Starfire was content to do it though; whatever included getting a new dress. And really, what a dress it was.

She looked gorgeous and completely the part. This type of dive with it's blacked out windows and grey wash over was perfect for her to shine through.

A strapless, sparkly black dress with a long split up each side of her legs was what hugged that magnificent body of hers. It was the perfect colour to contrast her hair, to make her stand out to the male preying eyes.

The accomplice's eyes were one of the sets watching her.

Starfire played the role well however and he was secretly, on some level, very proud of her seductress skills. As her boyfriend, he wasn't his happiest but he understood that she would break a man's arm the minute she was touched or leered at in a way she didn't want or that went too far.

She sidled up to him and at present, was whispering things in his ear and lighting rubbing a hand against his chest, throwing in a giggle here and there to entice him, lulling him into a false sense of security.

They wanted him fuzzy headed enough so that Starfire could steal the note from his pocket. As his hand went to her waist, Robin looked down again.

He took a big swig of brandy. It may have tasted like crap but it helped with his bolts of jealousy. Robin knew she was just doing as she'd been told but it was still hard to watch your girlfriend laying it on thick with another.

It was obvious she was the most beautiful in the room. None of the few women could compare. His eyes came to the woman singing up the stage; the double bass giving the whole room a low atmosphere. It was bittersweet; sombre almost. Practically everyone in there clearly had nowhere else to go. It was filled with men who'd either lost everything or had never had anything in the first place.

Robin took a chance and swivelled back to look at Starfire who was gone and so was the man. His heart dropped, wondering how far she would take things in order to get this information. That worry made him feel sick to his stomach.

He looked around frantically before he felt light fingers dance across his shoulders and he sucked in her breath; her sweet scent filling his senses. She lowered herself to whisper in his ear, "Did you miss me, my love?"

Robin grunted and let his eyes fall on her. She was so stunning; especially wearing that number.

Starfire hummed a giggle and walked around, not taking her fingers from his shoulder. She felt bold and still very much in character. She straddled him, her knees on either side of the chair he was sat on, his lap between them.

Robin gulped but gripped her hips, overjoyed to have his girl back where she belonged; with him.

"I did… watching you tonight… definitely made me  _appreciate_  what a beautiful girlfriend I have." He rumbled, kissing her neck,

She ran her fingers through his dark tresses of hair, knocking the fedora back and onto the seat. She peppered kisses over his cheek, smiling as she left red lipstick stains; marking her territory.

"Did you get it?" Robin asked, huskily,

Her eyes sparkled as she retrieved the note with their information on it from her bosom. It was tucked between her breasts in that corset style top half of the dress.

She giggled at Robin's gobsmacked expression. He groaned and let his face fall to the aforementioned area,

"You're killing me, Star."

Starfire simply laughed.


End file.
